Kumotta no Aijō
by anonim now
Summary: "I let you be as nice as a person you wanna be..." Seperti mendung yang menyimpan hujan, kata-katamu menyimpan pesan, menyimpan afeksi yang dalam. Afeksi yang samar.. Kekhawatiran yang samar..


Naruto-by Masashi K©

Summary: _I let you be as nice as a person you want to be_

Genre : Romance (Shika Ino) / Friendship (Sakura Ino)

Semoga saya tidak menyesali FF ini, aaaargghh (cabut-cabut bulu ayam) (frustasi)

* * *

**Kumotta no Aijo  
**

**(Afeksi yang Samar (Mendung))**

* * *

Aku sibuk mengepak puluhan barangku di kamar, merapikan kamar sama artinya dengan merapikan hidup, itu pikirku. Konoha sedang sibuk merapikan dirinya pasca perang, pembangunan dilakukan dimana-mana, kami sekarang memulainya dari nol lagi. Kali ini aku memberi banyak harapan pada kehidupan yang lebih harmonis antara ke-5 desa ninja ini. Aku tersenyum.

Sebuah pesan terkirim ke ponselku, aku melihatnya sejenak, dari Shizune-san.

'_Selamat atas jabatanmu yang baru Yamanaka-san, untuk kau ketahui_, _kau harus siap pukul empat nanti di kantor Hokage, ada rapat kepengurusan akademi'_

Aku menutup flip ponselku, 'klik'. Aku mendesah ringan.

_Flashback_

"_Kenapa bukan Sakura?" aku bertanya to the point pada Tsunade-sama yang duduk di depanku dengan setumpuk laporan. Dia mengankat wajahnya dan menaruh tangannya di depan wajah, berpikir._

"_Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu, tapi aku tahu Sakura sudah sibuk dengan urusannya di Rumah sakit, dan… kau tahu urusan bocah Uchiha itu" Tsunade membuang muka mengejek,_

"_Aku kurang begitu suka dengan Uchiha itu, Sakura dan Naruto sudah terlalu berkorban untuknya, aishh bahkan Naruto menunda pelantikannya sebagai Hokage demi anak ayam itu" _

"_Tapi, minta saja pada Sakura, dia tidak akan menolak, dia- kupikir, sangat menginginkan jabatan ini, dibanding aku" Aku bersikeras pada pendapatku._

"_Terima saja jabatan ini, Yamanaka! Kalau kau sahabat Sakura, kau akan tahu betapa dia sudah sangat dibuat lelah dengan urusan hidupnya, jadi bantulah dia, dan buat dirimu berguna! Aku tidak memintamu hanya karena Sakura tidak bisa, tapi karena aku percaya kau mampu"_

_Aku terdiam terpaku._

o0o

* * *

Aku menjelajahi bagian bawah tempat tidurku yang paling pojok, demi mendapat banyak sampah di dasarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda kesar menyentuh indera perabaku, aku menngalihkan destinasi raihan tanganku ke benda keras itu, menggeretnya keluar tanpa ragu.

"Hatchiii" permukaan benda keras berbentuk tak beraturan itu membuatku bersin, lantaran debunya yang menebal. Aku memandangi permukaannya yang berlukiskan bunga merah yang kecil, aku berpikir dalam hati 'apa ini?' lalu sekelebat ingatan memenuhi reflek ku.

"Ah.. jangan-jangan ini" aku segera menghentikan lamunanku, aku jelajahi lagi dunia kolong tempat tidurku, dan mendapati berpuluh-puluh benda yang sama dengan bentuk beraneka terpecah-pecah di sana. Aku mengumpulkan sebanyak yang ku bisa, dan kecewa melihat pecahan-pecahan itu sudah tidak genap lagi membentuk bentuk yang semula, sebuah pot keramik kecil.

Aku memandangi pecahan yang pertama ku temukan, membalik sisinya, aku tersenyum, disana kulihat sebuah tulisan masih jelas terlihat.

'Untuk Hime-ku'

Aku mulai menitikkan air mata, pot ini mulanya adalah hadiah ayah atas keberhasilanku masuk ke akademi, tapi suatu ketika aku marah dan menangis, dan sempat membuat kamarku berantakan, mungkin aksiku membuat pot yang mulanya berada di jendela kamarku terjatuh dan pecah di kolong tempat tidur, dan aku tidak ingat untuk menngambilnya. Selama ini aku mencarinya dengan keras, tapi tidak juga menemukannya sampai sekarang, dan kini aku menemukannya terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian di dasar tempat tidur.

_Flashback_

"_Kenapa kau begitu marah Hime? Ada yang mengganggumu di akademi?" Ayahku mengelus rambutku sayang, aku terisak-isak di atas tempat tidur dengn tidak elit, jejak-jejak ingus masih tegas terlihat mengalir._

"_Tou-san.. apakah Hime sombong?" aku bertanya pelan, menatap wajah ayahku yang kaget atas pertanyaan putrinya yang polos itu._

"_Bagaimana menurut Hime?"_

_Aku menggeleng, "Hime tidak mau jadi orang sombong, tapi teman-teman Hime mungkin menganggapnya begitu" _

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mereka menganggapmu begitu?"_

"_Mereka terlihat begitu"_

"_Tapi, Hime tidak ingin jadi orang yang seperti itu kan?"_

"_Ehm" aku mengangguk_

"_Kalau begitu terus selisih pikiran itu, usir pikiran dan sifat itu dari diri Hime.."_

_Aku menatap ayah dengan antusias, air mataku berhenti keluar._

"_Mulai sekarang, Ayah akan ijinkan Hime menjadi seorang kunoichi manis, yang baik.. ayah kira, kawan-kawanmu juga mengijinkanmu menjadi anak yang baik, jadi Hime tidak boleh menyerah mengusir sifat-sifat buruk itu"_

_Aku berbinar, lalu kupeluk ayah dalam-dalam._

o0o

* * *

Aku membalik tulisan 'closed ' dipintu toko bunga, menjadi 'open'. Lalu aku sibuk mengisi semprotan bunga dengan air keran, membuka tirai, merapikan bantal-bantal di sofa ruang tunggu, dan menggeser-geser pot ke arah cahaya. Setelah semua terasa pantas disebut rapi, aku beranjak ke kasir, mengikatkan tali celemek ke pinggangku, dan menggunakan sarung tangan lateks, membuang nota terakhir yang masih tertempel di mesin cetak nota.

"Ting Ting" dentingan bel yang digantung di pintu berbunyi karena pinttu terbuka, seseorang masuk ke toko bungaku hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya,

"Selamat datang ada yang bisa diban-" aku membuang nafas dan berkacak pinggang, "tu?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud membeli bungaku, Inuzuka?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, selamat atas pekerjaanmu yang baru.." dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke dalam, "Kau hebat bisa mengalahkan Sakura dalam hal ini"

"Untuk ditekankan, aku tidak bersaing dengan Sakura untuk ini"

"Ya, aku tahu, tidak bersaing secara langsung, tapi kau sejak dulu melakukannya dengan Sakura kan? Bersaing untuk mendapatkan Uchiha misalnya? Ups.. maafkan aku untuk yang terakhir itu" dia hanya melihat kesekeliling, lalu kembali menuju pintu dan hendak keluar lagi.

"Sukses ya Ino-chan.. aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir, semoga setelah ini yang datang adalah pembeli!"

Kiba berlari keluar, disusul Akamaru yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku mendesah. "Bodoh".

Tapi harapan Kiba, tidak menjadi nyata, pembeli alih-alih pengganggu semacamnya mendatangi tokoku lagi.

"Ting ting-"

"YOOOOOSHHHHH YAMANAKA-SAAANNNN!"

Seorang lelaki kurus berperawakan seperti timun jepang, melompat-lompat di tokoku, aku mendesah lebih keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI ROCK-LEE? BERTERIAK-TERIAK MENGGANGGU PEMBELIKU?"

Rock-lee nampaknya tidak begitu terganggu dengan keluhanku, dia menghirup bau bunga lili yang ditanam di pojokan.

"Ino~ aku ini pembeli, katakanlah katakanlah~ aku ini pembeli pertama mu kan?"

"A-apa? Kau mau beli bunga?" aku salah tingkah, aku baru saja berteriak, pada pembeli pertamaku?.

"IYAPPP, tapi besok ya, aku belum bawa uang, daaannn selamat atas pekerjaanmuuuu, aku sebagai sahabatmu ikut senangg, aku mendukungmu!" Rock lee menghampiri pintu hendak keluar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan memandangku tajam.

"Kau tidak menyakiti Sakura-cintaku kan, karena pekerjaan ini?" matanya menajam ala presenter gossip.

"Baka! Tentu saja tidak, satu-satunya yang akan ku sakiti itu KAMU kalau tidak segera keluar, PERGI CEPAT!"

o0o

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Kau menerimanya?" Sakura menanyaiku penuh atensi, matanya yang hijau berbinar._

"_Ya.. maafkan aku"_

"_Apa maksudmu minta maaf?, aku senang Tsunade-sama menawarimu pekerjaan sebagai ketua koordinasi medis di akademi ninja" Sakura berkacak pinggang, lalu tersenyum dan menubrukku dengan pelukan._

"_Aku senang kau menyukai pekerjaan barumu" Sakura bicara di sela-sela pelukannya, membuatku ingin menangis._

"_Ah, pinky- maafkan aku..maafkan aku" Aku mulai memenuhi suaraku dengan nada rendah._

"_Apa?, untuk apa? Blonde?"Sakura menatap wajahku khawatir._

"_Aku berakhir menjadi orang paling buruk diantara persahabatan kita, memusuhimu, karena menyukai orang yang sama saat masih kecil, dan sekarang? " aku terisak, "Kau begitu senangnya melihatku menyukai pekerjaan yang sama denganmu, dan tidak memusuhiku" _

"_Pletak" sebuah pensil melayang ke kepalaku, aku berhenti terisak, mengelus pelan kepalaku,_

"_Jangan bicara bodoh lagi, kau semakin berpikiran negative terus sejak perang berakhir, kau Yamanaka Ino yang ku kenal kan?" Sakura menatap wajahku dengan mimik serius._

"_Jadi, mari memulai yang baru.." _

_Kami berpelukan lagi, kali ini aku yakin Sakura juga perasaan bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi._

o0o

* * *

Aku menghela nafas lebih dalam lagi, permulaan hariku tidak bisa disebut bagus. Aku tidak berharap pengunjung ke-3 adalah pelanggan

"ting ting"

Aku menoleh malas,

Shikamaru berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tak kalah malas, tapi dia terkejut, melihatku menatapnya agak waspada (karena pengalaman buruku pada ke-2 pengunjung pertama), seperti menyambut hantu.

"Apa?" dia bertanya datar.

"Huuh" aku tidak menjawabnya, menopang daguku dengan tangan, sibuk menyemrot bonsai di meja kasir. Dia duduk di sofa, dan menguap, lalu menaruh kedua kakinya di atas meja, bersiap tidur.

"Seingatku, aku belum mengijinkanmu tidur di sini, pemalas"

"Aku hanya sebentar"

"Yah, Kenapa tidak di rumahmu yang besar itu, atau di hutanmu? Seperti biasanya"

"Rumahku sedang di renovasi, ibuku pergi ke desa lain, mengunjungi saudaranya, hutan Nara terlalu jauh, aku sedang mengawasi pembangunan gedung akademi, jadi tidak bisa jauh-jauh"

"Menyedihkan" aku berkomentar singkat, namun aku membiarkannya tertidur disana, setidaknya dia tidak membahas pekerjaan baruku. AKu bisa lega.

Sejenak kemudian aku pergi ke belakang untuk memeriksa tanaman-ku yang lain. Setelah kembali ke ruangan toko, aku mendapatinya hilangdari tempatnya tidur. Aku menggeleng,

"Apaan itu? Pergi seenaknya"

Tapi tak lama kemudian dia yang rambutnya hitam dan berwajah malas, memasuki tokoku lagi,tepat saat aku menyirami anggrekku.

"Apa lagi maumu?" Aku bertanya agak kasar.

"Aku hanya membeli sesuatu, aku belum selesai berurusan dengan sofamu…"

Aku menggeleng, "terserahlah… asal jangan kotori meja"

Aku meliriknya dengan mata ayam, kulihat di mengeluarkan ramen instan yang mengepul, merobek bungkus bumbunya, aku tertegun,

"Bibi pergi berapa lama?"

"tiga hari ini.. HOAM" dia menguap. Aku beranjak dari anggrek-anggrekku, menghampirinya, merebut ramennya dari tangannya.

"Kau pasti makan ini terus 3 hari ini.."

"Apaan sih kau ini, jangan menggangguku makan, dasar merepotkan"

"Mie ini untukku ya?" aku mulai seenaknya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Boleh tidak?"

"Ck, merepotkan, terserah."

Aku tersenyum, lalu aku masuk ke dalam, sebentar,dan keluar membawa sebuah nampan, di atasnya ada mangkuk berisi nasi, sup dan belut goreng.

"Ini sebagai gantinya.." Aku menaruhnya di depan meja, dia yang awalnya tertidur, terbangun karena bau sup jamur yang panas.

"Kau masak?" Shika meraih sumpit tanpa basa-basi, menyumpit nasi sebesar-besarnya.

"Setidaknya, meski tanpa orangtua dapurku masih bisa mengepulkan asap.. yah selain asap ramen instan" Aku bermaksud menyindirnya. Dia agak tersedak.

"Ck, terserah kau"

Aku baru saja akan kembali duduk ke meja kasir, setelah dia menaruh mangkuknya di meja, selesai memakan semuanya,

"HAA Shikamaru! Kau buang kemana makanan tadi?" aku melihat panik seluruh isi mangkuk yang kosong,

"Ke sini" dia menunjuk perutnya, "Terimakasih..Ino" tersenyum kecil kearahku, aku baru saja ingin menyumpahinya rakus saat, ponsel Shika berdering tiba-tiba,

"Nee?"

"Ya, aku hanya istirahat sebentar, aku akan kesana"

"Ah, sudah selesai ya? Baiklah terimakasih atas bantuannya"

Shikamaru bicara sendiri, lalu dimasukkannya ponselnya ke saku, lalu berbaring. Aku mendelik,

"Kau tidak kembali ke proyek?"

"Tidak"

"Bukankah tadi telepon dari sana?, hey kembalilah kesana setidaknya hargai pekerjaanmu"

"Proyeknya sudah selesai"

"Ah kau pasti tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Hn.."

"sudah kuduga" aku bicara sendiri, beranjak ke arahnya, hendak membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu.

"Ino.."

"Ya?" aku menjawab sambil lalu, dia beranjak, lalu duduk di sofa, menatapku.

"Apa pekerjaan barumu mengganggumu?"

"Eh?" Aku terhenyak, sumpit yang ku pegang meleset dari tanganku, dan berdenting ke lantai.

"T-Tidak.. tidak kok.. " Aku memungut sumpit di lantai dan beranjak hendak ke dapur.

"Jangan bohong padaku"

Aku mengehntikan langkahku ditengah ruangan, tertunduk dalam, mendesah agak dalam,

"Kau ini merepotkan ya?" aku berujar, "Kembalilah ke proyekmu, jangan ganggu aku"

Aku lekas pergi ke dapur. Mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk itu dengan agak kaku, 'bagaimana Shikamaru tahu aku sangat terganggu dengan sikap teman-teman yang menilaiku bahwa pekerjaan ini hasil bersaing dengan Sakura?'. Hari ini ke-3 pengunjung tokoku benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Prangg" Sebuah mangkuk meluncur ke lantai dan pecah, aku memandangnya kosong. Suara kaos kaki dan lantai yang beradu terdengar keras, Shika berlari ke dapur,

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shika sedikit terengah dalam suaranya.

"Shika.." aku menerawang pecahan mangkuk, air menggenang di mataku, menanti gravitasi menyeretnya jatuh.

"Apakah aku egois? Karena menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Shika menegakkan tubuhnya dan terdiam sesaat, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku merebutnnya dari Sakura, dia sebelumnya sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini"

Tes.. satu air mata jatuh

"Sejak kecil aku bukan orang yang baik, aku adalah antagonis bahkan dalam kehidupanku.. aku bukan sahabat yang baik.."

Tes.. air mata kedua jatuh.

Bahuku berguncang-guncang, aku terisak keras, "Aku.."

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini…"

Shikamaru berjalan selangkah lebih dekat.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah" dia menatapku lembut, "Kalau kau tidak suka ke-egoisan kau bisa mengusirnya dari dirimu.." dia tersenyum, "Aku yakin Sakura tidak keberatan atas pekerjaanmu, ke-egosian yang kau sebut itu hanya paranoid.."

Ino menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat, mencerna setiap kata-kata.

"Mulai sekarang, positif lah! Aku mengizinkanmu menjadi orang yang tidak egois, aku rasa Sakura dan teman-teman juga sama, jadi kau bisa mengusirnya.. mengusir keegosianmu.."

Aku menatapnya membeku, kata-kata itu… seolah déjà-vu yang menggetarkan hatiku. Aku tersenyyum sambil tetap menangis.

o0o

* * *

Sampai sore aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Shika, dia kupaksa menguntingi duri mawar dan menyiapkan 30 polybag siap tanam, toh disuruh-atau tidak disuruh keluhannya hanya 'merepotkan' ya kan?

"Ah jam berapa ini?"aku yang sedang minum teh dari gelas keramik, terhenyak oleh sinar matahari yang semakin membuat bayanganku condong ke timur.

"Setengah empat, ada apa?" Shikamaru menjawabku dari pojok ruangan.

"Setengah jam lagi, aku ada janji dengan Shizune, Shikamaru, aku titip tokoku ya?" aku menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru, menyerahkan gelas keramik, dan kunci tokoku,

"Tolong ditutup pukul 5 ya kalau aku belum pulang" aku segera berlari ke kamar untuk ganti pakaian.

"Ck. Merepotkan"

o0o

* * *

Aku berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Shizune ke arah rumahku, aku hanya perlu menandatangani beberapa proposal, dan menyusun anggaran medis. Shizune memutuskan mengantarkanku pulang karena kebetulan dia searah.

"Ah.. bukankah itu Shikamaru di depan toko bungamu?" Shizune menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang mengunci pintu.

"Oh jadi seharian ini dia di tokomu? Ah pantas dia tidak kelihatan di situs proyek akademi" Shizune menatapku dengan aneh,

"Ada rumor, kalian menikah diam-diam, apa itu benar?" Shizune menggodaku, aku bertingkah ganjil,

"Ah eh itu anu- bukan begitu, dia hanya membantuku di toko" Aku menyilangkan jariku di balik punggung.

"Ah~ Sou ka? Kalau begitu kau harus segera mengumumkan pernikahan kalian ini, pernikahan itu adalah hubungan yang di publikasikan, bukan backstreet, OK? , jaa ne, Yamanaka" Shizune berbelok di pertigaan sebelum rumahku, aku terpaku sejenak.

"A-apa? Shizune-san, kau salah paham!" Aku melambai panik, menepuk jidatku sampai merah.

"Kau kenapa?" Shikamaru menghampiriku, aku menoleh, dia terperanjat kaget,

"D-dahimu merah…"

"Aish…"

"Ohya Ino, lebih dari dahimu, sebenarnya .. aku tadi tidak sengaja melewati kamarmu, apa kau sedang mengepak barang? Apa kau.. " Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, "Kau menerima tawaran, untuk pindah ke rumahku?"

"Ya.." aku berjalan ke arah toko, tanpa banyak penjelasan, wajahku merah bukan hanya dahiku.

"Tapi itu berarti.."

Aku berbalik, "Ya, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita katakan saja kita sudah menikah?" aku tersenyum, dia yang kusenyumi salah tingkah,

"T-terserah kau saja.."

"Jadi, malam ini, angkat semua barang itu ke rumah mu ya?" aku tersenyum licik,

"Huh, sudah ku duga, kau merepotkan.." Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang merah.

Aku tertawa.

O0O

* * *

**ZIIINGGGGGGG, saya gak bakat buat yang romance, sih ya? lupakan..**

**maafkanlah karya anak ababil ini.. semoga bermanfaat (aamiin)**

**saya selalu suka dengan kalimat**

**"I'll let you be as nice as a person you want to be" nya pak mario teguh, jadi yah tahu sendiri, itu tertuang di sini, dengan kalimat Shikamaru sama Inoichi.**

**aku selalu berpikir, Ino udah piatu sedari kecil,karena aku gak pernah lihat ibunya di anime, yah aku gak tahu pasti, lagian aku juga blm lihat animenya lengkap. tapi feel nya kesitu ee/ ehe**

**gak terlalu berharap banyak ripiuwer sih, karena indirectly, saya tahu daya tarik para ripiuwer apa, dan aku pikir sesuatu itu selalu menghindari FF saya, kedepannya. (BHWUEHH?)**

_**"Seninya FF itu ada di.. bagaimana cara anda menyampaikan pesan yang ingin orang lain pahami, dan seberapa berharga pesan itu"**_

**_anonim_**

**untuk saat ini, memang masih aktif membuat FF, karena hanya FF tempat menyampaikan pikiran saya heehe.**

**(padahal udah niat hiatus) (dipandangi UNAS dari kejauhan)**

**please share your opinion.. terimakasih sudah repot2 baca sampai bagian Bold yang geje ini..**


End file.
